


电源关掉

by slry



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 我流/意识流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slry/pseuds/slry
Summary: 并不想修文 就这样叭





	电源关掉

**Author's Note:**

> ◆羽生结弦/金博洋  
> ◆现实向 我流风  
> ◆世锦赛的一个我流神经短篇  
> ◆医疗部分我不懂，错了就错了  
> ◆为什么我老是写老掉牙的梗，自闭
> 
> ࿒࿐⍣ 谁能将天上月亮电源关掉 ⍣࿐࿒

**我必须要在提示一遍：**

**完**

**全**

**我流风**

**慎点**

 ——————————

 

坦白来讲，金博洋今天赛后的心情比前几次好多了，除了这次自由滑找回了感觉以外，更多的是一个坎坷赛季结束时焦虑感随之的消散，懊恼不甘什么的通通都尘埃落定在了琦玉这片土地上。 

 说到底，留给他的只有一身空落落的遗憾感，不难受也不愤慨，反而多了几分破而后立得向前看的豁达。

遗憾这种东西廖若夜里的碎星几颗，忽隐忽现，有时候看一看还挺美的。

后台的人基本已经走完了，金博洋握着已经冷的冻手的水瓶坐在马桶盖上，他刷着手机神色冷峻，推特页面的白光照在他脸上，蒙了一层惨淡的色彩，棱角分明的轮廓锋利又冷冽，他手指轻轻一滑界面，点开有着羽生画面的视频。

几乎是咬着后槽牙看了几秒，在羽生抿着嘴睁大眼睛对着镜头笑的一瞬间，金博洋心脏骤紧，呼吸间拉扯的生疼，嘴里忽然又苦又涩，他按灭了手机，在头顶刺眼的灯光下低头佝背的喘着气，听起来异常的压抑和苦闷。

金博洋很了解自己的情况，所以无论比赛结果如何，他都不意外，反而是另一个人带给他的冲击更大，无论是羽生破了新规则下的三百分，还是陈巍超过羽生赢得了这次世锦赛的冠军。

陈巍状态很好，这是人人都知道的，他是一个和羽生很类似的选手，在用技术和实力站住脚的同时，还有优于大多数选手的稳定性，在金博洋的分析里，他一直都有机会和能力战胜羽生，可分析是一回事，事情成真就是另一回事。

在得知陈巍实时分数超过羽生那一刻，金博洋的心里竟然生出一种比他成绩出来还难受的感觉，他甚至有一瞬间怀疑自己是不是在做梦，他并不是不能接受羽生输给别的人，好吧，在今天之前金博洋是那么认为的，今天之后他不能接受羽生输给别人，他也不知道什么时候开始，心态变得如此偏执。

往前推，羽生输给别人时，他顶多就心里不太舒服，也没有像今天这样心脏狂跳，脑子里嗡嗡作响的程度。

金博洋拒绝了和教练一起回酒店，他换了队服坐在后台的长凳上发呆，漫无目的地转着手里冷掉的水瓶，偶尔会有人过来关心他，问他怎么还不走？金博洋完全没了一样的好耐性，敷衍的回了两次就躲进了厕所。

其实金博洋也不知道自己留在后台不走是为什么，他就是想一个人在场馆再待一会儿，等所有人都走了，灯也关了，世界都暗下来，不那么亮了，他就离开。

耳机里淅淅沥沥的雨声侵占着感官，无论金博洋试图去思考什么，最后画面只会停留在羽生那张略带惊讶又强颜欢笑的脸上，他处在明亮的灯光下，有种回到了平昌一个人偷偷流泪的夜晚，像雨水一样潮湿的触感混着鼻血残留的粘稠感和腥味，至今也覆在他的感官记忆里，无法消弭。

一想起来，那户甜腻铁锈一般的血腥味又涌了上来，错觉之下，金博洋还摸了一把鼻子，手上什么也没有。

他扔掉水瓶起身，推开厕所门走到镜子前，汗湿后的头发乱糟糟的耷拉下来，发蜡和汗水沉淀后散发着一股怪异的乳胶气味，金博洋看着镜子里的自己，摘下无线耳机塞衣服兜里，手摸了两把黏糊糊的头发，打开水龙头直接把头埋进水池里，任由冰冷的水流刺痛他的头皮，把感官里一切奇奇怪怪的味道冲刷掉。

水流渐渐变热，金博洋抹了一把脸关上水，抽了几张纸呼噜了几下湿头发，直到它们不再滴水，金博洋跟洗完澡的小狗狗似得甩了甩头，镜子里他鼻尖不知道是冻得还是后来热得，泛着红，白净细腻的皮肤凝了一层水汽，刘海湿漉漉的微卷，乖巧得很，一副看一眼就会激起人疼爱的小可怜模样。

擤了擤鼻子，金博洋戴上宝格丽的耳钉，又扯纸擦了擦耳朵里戴上耳机，才离开卫生间。

金博洋不想从主通道正门出去，这点会有一些赶着出稿的记者留下来在通道里工作，金博洋不想碰见他们，绕了点路到另一条通道，金博洋都不知道拐了几个弯，又推了几扇门，只是跟着EXIT的箭头标志走。

二楼的这条通道在最外侧，透过玻璃窗可以看到外面的夜景，通道靠墙一侧顺着通道放着三张长凳，靠近另一端出口位置的长凳上坐着一个金博洋余光一瞥就认出来的人，哪怕只是一个背影。

标志性的黑白色队服，大概是金博洋推门的动静太大，长凳上的羽生动作有些慌乱的回头。

往前走尴尬，退回去更尴尬，金博洋在原地踌躇了两秒，在明晃晃的灯光下继续往前走，谁也不需要谁的同情，谁也没法对谁感同身受，灯光再亮又有什么关系呢，shallow的尾音渐渐淡出，金博洋听到自己的脚步声是那么的清晰利落。

金博洋看到羽生一只脚没穿袜子踩在鞋子上，脚踝和脚背还在淌水，他刚才慌乱的动作是想藏起这只受伤的脚吧。

原本打算擦身而过就当谁也没见谁的心思，忽然间崩成齑粉。

“这里太冷了。”金博洋站在羽生旁边，四目相对，外面的天很冷，没有暖气的这条通道里很冷，羽生握着冰袋的手冷到了金博洋的五脏六腑。

人与人之间很多时候暧昧又微妙，或许是因为人身上的原子来自于不同恒星爆炸的星尘，宇宙与宇宙之间的沟通交流不需要语言，人与人之间大抵是相似的。

目光接触，眼波流转，不需要任何旁白，他都懂。

“这里太亮了。”羽生笑了笑把脚重新放回凳子上，金博洋对他的感情一直都简单直接，对真心地喜欢他的人，他没有必要遮掩，对一个真心实意担心他心疼他的展露伤痛，是安全的，是能被在乎和关爱的。

如果一件概率极低的事件发生，我们称之为巧合，譬如这句‘太亮了’，再接着来一次巧合，就可以不要脸的把这些称之为‘命运’，譬如当金博洋说‘那我把灯关了’的时候，耳机里响起了电台情歌。

“你要把天上月亮的电源关掉，我也会关。”关了灯的通道被窗外的霓虹照的光怪陆离，金博洋坐在羽生脚边，语气半开玩笑的胡诌。

冰凉的手指被一片温热包裹，羽生看着湿漉漉的金博洋，抬起另一只手抹掉金博洋脸上流下的水痕“我不会提那种无理的要求，更何况，今夜月色很美。”

羽生一双眼睛沾满了霓虹的绮丽色彩，看上去有几分不真实，金博洋蹭着羽生的手心，忽然想起一句话“我死而无憾。”

 

————END————


End file.
